The Beard Trials 1
DM: Ethan PCs: Roth, Boxer, Kardok, others Players: Donovan, Joe, Alex, Savanna, and Tristin. Questline: The Beard Trials The Beard Club had gathered together for their monthly meeting. Morrie had brewed is strongest ale for the occasion. Dundy talked with Malovar about Chickens and the afterlife, as Draven and Bor arm wrestled in the center of the room. Norok sat with Morrie, sharing his latest mind bending riddle when all of a sudden, Morrie had an idea! "What if we gather men from across the world to solve Norok's riddles?" Dundy looked over to his dwarven buddy and raised a valid point. "Why would they want to compete though?" Morrie was stumped. Then, Norok piped up. "We could let them into the Beard Club!" the group seemed open to this. all but Dundy, who was still unsure. "But then what if they're ONLY smart? we don't want scrubs." Draven spoke up in agreement. "True. A scrub is a guy who can't get no love from me." the group sat in thought for a while when Bor suggested "What if it's an arm wrestling competiton? Then they'd all be strong!" Malovar then spoke up, saying "then they might be stupid as shit." Norok jumped up on a table and declared "I KNOW! We shall create an obstacle course testing Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma!" the group saw that it was good and said that it was good. And so, Dundy Blew the battle horn and sent out the decree that the Beard Trials were to take place. The Beard Trials 1 was an event held in December 2015 to decide the newest member of The Beard Club's outer ring. The course was designed by Ethan, Donovan and Tristin. The course had 4 stages with the first two involving puzzles and challenges testing all six base stats of the level one characters. the third stage consisted of Challenging the inner ring in different ways, including punching, dodging, chess, riddles and 'out bearding'. The fourth stage however, was made up of a line of shots concocted by Morrie. In the first competition, the rules consisted of an elimination rule. One contestant would be eliminated per stage until only two were left in the final stage. This rule has been modified in the new trials, with the fourth stage only appearing in the event of a third stage tie. Stage One: # Hammer Smash! (Strength) Hit the pad, make the ringer hit the bell. # Wall Jump! (Dexterity) over and under and over and over # Mini Shots! (Constitution) a small line of shots getting stronger as you go # Math! (Intelligence) LOL # Choose the cat! (Wisdom) One of these felines are evil... tell me which! # Was It Enough? (Charisma) convince this douche with the fucked up arm that you're worthy. Second Stage # 400 One Armed Pullups! (Strength) Simple. do four hundred one armed pullups. # Spear Throwing! (Dexterity) Must accurately throw spears at a target 50 feet away # Hardcore Diving! (Constitution) Dive into a pool, unplug it, and swim out before it drains. don't drown. # Go Fish! (Intelligence) play go fish with a crafty madafaka # Choose The Mead! (Wisdom) two glasses of mead are before you... choose wisely... # Get The Girl! (Charisma) impress this hot woman with naught but your facial hair Third Stage (18-19 means they're impressed and pass you. 20 means you succeed) # Knock Out Draven! (Strength) you have to punch Draven and knock him unconcious # Dodge Malovar! (Dexterity) Malovar throws 20 logs at you. you must dodge at least 18 # Take a punch from Bor! (Constitution) Bor punches you in the face. good luck. # Beat Morrie at Chess! (Intelligence) The international chess champ challenges you # Solve Norok's riddle! (Wisdom) Norok has a riddle that's stumped all his buddies. can you be the first to prevail? # Out Beard Dundy! (Charisma) 'Nuff said. RESULTS: In the first stage, Kardok took an early lead quickly making it a third of the way into the course. however, He began to struggle on the constitution portion of the course and could not pass it until much later. at this time, Roth took first and Boxer was far behind, still in the strength portion of the course. Roth was closing in on the end of the course, about alfway through, when Boxer finally finished the Hammer Smash and bolted through the rest of the course to win 1st place on stage one. Kardok was unfortunately the first to be eliminated. In the second stage, Boxer once again struggled on the strength portion, but managed to come in second place overall. Roth dominated the second stage and took 1st. Savanna's PC was eliminated. In the Third Stage, Tristin's PC failed the first challenge while Boxer failed the second. Roth put on an amazing show, reaching the 5th challenge out of the six. If the rules were that of the Second Beard Trials, Roth would have been declared the winner. however, The rules then stated that Boxer and Roth go the the Fourth Stage. Tristin's PC was eliminated. In the fourth Stage, Both made it about halfway into the stage before failing on the same shot. This meant that they went on to a fifth 'tiebreaker' stage. The fifth stage is a simple fistfight, though the competitors were feeling the effects of the shots they had just taken. It was a close fight, with boxer injuring himself many times in his drunken state. Roth put up a good fight but unfortunately was beaten by a mere 1 hit point, leaving Boxer as the last man standing, and the winner of the competition. Boxer was gifted with a sword forged by Bor and enchanted by Draven. he also recieved a lucky chesspiece from Morrie and recieved decorative beard beads from Norok. Malovar gifted him a crest Of the Almighty Dawn, and Dundy offered him top of the line training, boosting his level significantly. Category:Ethan's Quests Category:Quests Category:The Beard Trials